


Depois da tempestade

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [35]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Gen, Romance, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Quando toda esperança da família e amigos de Felix se esgota, esperando que ele encontre uma namorada, ele finalmente começa a namorar. O problema é que o relacionamento deles não dá muito certo e ele se vê frustrado e iludido. Mas isso muda quando conhece Joan Tate. (se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).
Relationships: Felix Taylor/Jo Taylor, Jimmy May/Rory Taylor
Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. O término terrível

-O que tá fazendo aqui? - foi a resposta abrupta e áspera de Catherine para Felix, que estava ali na porta dela.

-Eu achei que seria melhor a gente conversar com mais calma - sugeriu ele, com cautela e trêmulo.

-Conversar? Hum! - declarou ela indignada - eu deixei bem claro que não quero conversar, acabou, Felix, e eu não quero te ver nunca mais!

-Eu sei e entendi, também acho que terminar é a melhor opção pra nós, dadas todas as circunstâncias - Felix continuou insistindo - mas mesmo que terminamos, não queria que a gente se separasse com uma briga enorme.

-Tá, tá bom - Catherine acabou cedendo pelo próprio cansaço - mas eu ainda tô com raiva de você, e acho que vou ter pra sempre, então, vou pedir educadamente que se afaste de mim e não fale mais comigo. Prometo que vou fazer a mesma coisa com você.

-Tá bem - ele assentiu, pensando em lhe oferecer uma mão, mas desistiu da ideia - adeus, Catherine!

-Adeus e até nunca mais! - ela disse entre dentes e bateu a porta com força, assustando Felix.

Só restou ao rapaz dar meia volta e voltar para casa. Felix deu seus passos adiante, cada vez mais se afastando de Catherine, de todo passado e história que teve com ela.

Tudo começou quando ele estava tocando com sua banda Arty que tinha montado com os amigos. Seguindo os passos do pai, o filho mais velho de Roger achou que valia a pena tentar uma carreira musical. Com uns amigos da faculdade, Felix formou a banda, fazendo shows e até gravando algumas músicas, mas nunca chegando perto de um grande estrelato. O que estava bom para Felix, porque pelo menos era um trabalho legal que pagava suas contas.

Foi esse trabalho que o fez conhecer Catherine Hunt, ou Cath, como ele costumava chamar. Ela era uma fã assídua do Arty, seguia-os onde quer que pudesse para acompanhar suas apresentações. Um dia, conseguiu falar com Felix, e ele acabou prolongando a conversa, foram jantar a sós naquela mesma noite.

Catherine era uma jovem fascinante, empolgada com seu futuro, mas querendo viver ao máximo seu presente. Ela encheu Felix de elogios, como ele era talentoso, e depois percebeu sua personalidade, como ele era doce e engraçado, foi o toque final para que ela se apaixonasse por ele. Por isso, Catherine não quis ir embora antes que beijasse o seu artista favorito, e isso despertou o jovem músico a se deixar render pelos encantos da fã.

Eles trocaram o número de telefone, começando a conversar, e só depois Felix e Catherine anunciaram o namoro, sob a pressão da família e dos amigos dele para conhecer quem tinha feito ele desencalhar, finalmente.

Mas nem tudo era tão belo quanto parecia. As personalidades dos dois bateram de frente, causando mágoa e ressentimento. Cath era agitada, enérgica, cheia de vontades, impondo sua vontade sobre Felix até ele não conseguir aguentar mais. Mas ele fez seu máximo para manter o relacionamento saudável, ele era calmo, pacífico, abria mão do seu bem estar para agradar a namorada, e foi justamente isso que fez Catherine ficar com mais raiva, o chamando de mole e fraco, no que ele retrucava com desequilibrada e mandona. A partir daí, tudo se desequilibrou, e a última briga tinha sido muito feia, o que deixou Felix com a consciência pesada. Catherine decidiu terminar ali, mas ele insistiu em procurá-la para que tudo terminasse pacificamente. Pelo menos isso ele tinha conseguido.

Conseguiu se manter bem durante o trajeto para o seu apartamento, mas ao chegar lá, acabou chorando, confuso com tudo que tinha acontecido, meio que sentindo falta de Cath, mas não querendo dar o braço a torcer, entendo que era melhor assim, estarem separados. Foi então que, um pouco depois, criou coragem ao menos para ligar para Jimmy.

James May sempre tinha sido seu melhor amigo, junto com Robert Deacon, e os três tinham passado altas confusões, entendiam um ao outro como ninguém.

-Oi, Felix, como você tá, cara? - perguntou Jimmy, contente pela ligação.

-Hã... Não muito bem - respondeu ele desanimado, e depois fungou, entregando de vez ao amigo seu estado de espírito.

-Você não me parece nada bem - Jimmy concluiu, disposto a conversar mais - o que aconteceu?

-Bom, pra resumir, acabou, Jim - Felix confessou com um suspiro.

-Você e a Catherine? É isso mesmo? - Jim quis ter certeza.

-É, isso aí - assentiu Taylor - ela me expulsou aos gritos da casa dela, eu tentei conversar, só pra terminarmos numa boa, acho que pelo menos isso eu consegui.

-E você ainda não tá feliz - deduziu Jim.

-Ah Jimmy, eu não queria, juro que não queria... - Felix hesitou, depois começou a chorar outra vez - mas parece que eu já estou sentindo falta dela, por mais que ela fosse maluca e estourada.

-Tá bem, tá tudo bem, términos são difíceis mesmo - May tentou seu melhor para consolar o amigo - acho que vai levar um tempo pra você se acostumar, mas esse sentimento ruim vai passar.

-Tem certeza? Eu tenho minhas próprias dúvidas - retrucou Felix.

-Vai, vai sim, é tudo questão de tempo - insistiu Jim - olha, por que você não vem aqui um pouco? Tenho certeza que a Rory e o Zac iam amar.

-Não sei, Jim, não queria falar com a minha irmã sobre isso, sabe como foi quando eu comecei a namorar, todo mundo ficou tão feliz e agora eu tenho medo de ter decepcionado todo mundo - Felix continuou lamentando.

-Quer saber o que eu acho? - sugeriu Jim - e estou sendo sincero aqui, acho que todo mundo vai ficar feliz por você.

-É, eu sei, chegou num ponto que vocês não gostavam mais dela, sei disso - Felix entendeu - tudo bem, Jim, me espera que logo eu chego aí.

-Obrigado por isso, amigo - Jimmy acabou sorrindo pela decisão do cunhado.

Jimmy disse a verdade, era uma opinião geral dos Taylor de que com o passar do tempo, Catherine foi mostrando seu verdadeiro eu para a família do namorado. Ela era arrogante, crítica, tinha implicado vezes demais com Tigerlily e Lola de um jeito que a fez arranjar confusão com o próprio Roger. Isso tinha sido a gota d'água para que os Taylor mostrassem sua reprovação sobre a srta. Hunt.

Por fim, Felix decidiu que era melhor ficar com sua família, apoiar aqueles com quem ele sempre pôde contar.


	2. Uma volta com o sobrinho

Jimmy atendeu a porta de sua casa quando Felix chegou. Seu velho amigo e cunhado ainda estava um tanto abatido, mas bem melhor do que parecia estar ao telefone.

-Oi - Felix esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

-Oi, cara, entra aí, bom, só estamos eu e o Zac aqui, Rory ainda está no hospital - Jimmy explicou rapidamente.

-Tá bem - Taylor só absorveu a informação.

Então Isaac apareceu, alegre e enérgico como a mãe dele, mas dessa vez, também esboçava um sorriso travesso que lembrava Felix do seu próprio pai, o que fazia sentido já que ele era o avô materno do menino.

-Isaac, está indo aonde? - o pai dele o interrompeu.

-Hã? Nada, pai, não vou em nenhum lugar não, só vim cumprimentar meu tio favorito - Zac deu um sorriso de disfarce - você me disse que o tio Felix vinha nos visitar.

-Ah não deixa o Rufus te ouvir - Felix conseguiu rir - mas oi pra você também, Zac.

-Então tio, já que está aqui, não quer me dar uma carona pro shopping? Meu pai não quer ir comigo, nem quer me deixar ir sozinho, então se você for comigo, talvez ele deixa - Isaac explicou.

-Ei, estou bem aqui, meu filho! - Jimmy enfatizou as duas últimas palavras - já te expliquei que é melhor esperar por sua mãe e nós vamos juntos.

-Mas vai demorar demais - rebateu o adolescente - qual é, pai, deixa eu ir com o tio Felix, prometo me comportar e tudo mais, além disso, ele tá com uma carinha de quem tá precisando sair.

-Nossa, ele me pegou, Jim - Felix ergueu as mãos em rendição - acho que ele tem razão, eu fico de olho nele, e qualquer coisa, se quiser que a gente volte logo pra casa, é só me ligar.

-Tá bom, mas não vai se acostumando a convencer de fazer o que você quer - alertou Jimmy ao filho - estou fazendo isso mais pelo seu tio.

-Legal pela consideração pai, mas o que tá pegando com o tio Felix? - Isaac foi curioso e sarcástico.

-Ei, o que nós falamos sobre usar ironias? - Jimmy o contrapôs de novo.

-Desculpe - Zac respondeu com sinceridade.

-Tá bom, eu adoraria ver a discussão de pai e filho, tenho experiência com isso com o papai e os meus irmãos, mas quer saber, Isaac? Vamos indo que te conto no caminho, antes que seu pai mude de ideia - Felix mostrou sua impaciência.

-Tá legal... - murmurou o menino, um tanto confuso - obrigado por deixar eu sair, pai, te vejo mais tarde.

-Tomem cuidado, vocês dois - recomendou Jimmy enquanto tio e sobrinho lhe deram joinhas tranquilizantes.

Já no carro de Felix, Isaac se preparou para fazer a pergunta que tanto queria fazer.

-Fala sério, tio, que foi que aconteceu? - disse ele a Felix.

-Bom, seu desejo e o desejo da família se realizou, a Catherine terminou comigo - respondeu Felix, bem menos lamentoso.

-Eba! Quer dizer, que mau... - disfarçou Isaac.

-Ei, tá tudo bem, eu sei que vocês não gostavam dela e quer saber? Vocês tinham razão - o tio concordou - o problema é que eu acho que ainda gosto dela, por mais que eu saiba que ela me faça mal.

-Eu sei, é tipo se entupir de doce depois das dez da noite, é tão bom, mas no dia seguinte você sente todas as consequências ruins - Isaac comparou, o que fez seu tio fazer uma careta e rir.

-Não é a metáfora que eu esperava, mas no fundo, faz um pouco de sentido - Felix explicou sua reação.

Por mais que no fundo ainda sentisse afeição por Cath, o relacionamento deles não tinha mais conserto, ela já não gostava mais dele, disso Felix tinha certeza. Então, ele se convenceu de que Catherine nunca tinha sido a pessoa certa para ele, e apesar dos sentimentos envolvidos, ele superaria isso e seguiria em frente, é o que tinha que fazer. Finalmente chegaram ao estacionamento e Felix se questionou o que é que o sobrinho queria tanto fazer ali.

-Então, capitão, quais são suas coordenadas? - brincou o tio depois que eles passaram da entrada do shopping.

-Ah vai ser uma surpresa! - Isaac se aproveitou da situação e fez mistério, puxando o braço de Felix na direção que queria ir.

Ficou bem óbvio o que era a surpresa quando Felix viu que estavam num espaço para jogar laser tag.

-Sério? - questionou o tio, encarando o sobrinho - agora entendo porque seu pai não queria te trazer.

-Porque ele é um mau perdedor! - Zac deduziu e continuou entusiasmado, obrigando o tio a o acompanhar.

Antes que entrassem na área de combate, tinham que passar pelo balcão, recebendo autorização pra entrar e só então seriam equipados com as armas e armaduras. Era justamente no balcão que estava uma moça, funcionária do local, terminando de organizar as listas dos clientes que já tinham ido embora e os que tinham acabado de chegar. Ela vestia o uniforme ridiculamente fluorescente, verde claro com gola roxa, e uma trança que deixava seus cabelos claros arrumados caía sobre o ombro direito enquanto ela lia e escrevia. Ela olhou de relance para cima, reconhecendo a figura alegre e empolgada de Isaac May, mas estranhando o adulto desconhecido o acompanhando.

-Oi, Jo, tudo bem? - cumprimentou Zac, como se eles fossem velhos amigos, o que eles realmente eram.

-Oi, eu vi que demorou pra vir hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Jo continuou conversando.

-Ah só o meu pai não querendo muito que eu viesse - o garoto deu de ombros.

-Não foi bem isso que aconteceu - Felix limpou a garganta, o corrigindo.

-É, não fala mal do seu pai, ele é um cara legal, aliás, sua mãe e seu pai são, se eles não socorressem a Bitsie daquela vez, eu provavelmente perderia o emprego - Jo se recordou de una situação desagradável, mas logo se desvencilhou da memória - e quem é seu amigo? Se não se importa de eu perguntar.

-Eu sou... - Felix ia se apresentando, mas o sobrinho o interrompeu.

-Ah é só meu tio Felix, convenci ele a vir comigo - Zac explicou mais rápido.

-Isaac! - o tio o repreendeu outra vez - você me cortou.

-Desculpa, eu me empolgo - ele ergueu as mãos em rendição.

-Eu acho que você já está acostumada com o jeito dele, né? - Felix se voltou para Jo, rindo - mas sim, sou o tio dele, Felix Taylor, prazer em conhecê-la.

-Ah oi - Jo se sentiu sem graça de repente, se perdendo no sorriso perfeito do estranho.

-Jo, a gente veio jogar, já tem vaga, ou temos que esperar? - Isaac só esperou um microssegundo para voltar a perguntar.

-Tem Isaac, tem sim, é só se preparem, venham comigo - Jo saiu do transe e os levou para a sala de equipamentos.

Ela saiu dali com pressa e voltou para o seu posto, ela não podia demorar, nem queria ficar encarando bizarramente o tio de Isaac por aparentemente razão nenhuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, e essa é a Jo no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie. A ideia inicial era fazer ela trabalhar numa loja de video games, mas como não entendo tanto assim do assunto, acabou que se tornou laser tag mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado e até terça!


	3. Os sentimentos de Jo

O dia de Joan Tate tinha começado como todos os outros, ela tinha ido ao shopping, também conhecido como seu local de trabalho, usando transporte público e chegando até o Laser Tag Camp. Deu uma olhada geral no local, vendo se estava algo fora do lugar, ou se algo tinha se quebrado. Alguns clientes podiam ser bem inconvenientes e provocar estragos, aliás, clientes de todo tipo era o que não faltava ali e Joan teve que aprender a lidar com isso ao longo dos anos.

Não era esse o trabalho que ela tinha em mente, era formada em computação por uma faculdade comunitária, mas ainda assim, tinha sido uma das mais brilhantes da sua turma, só que nem isso tinha facilitado sua busca de emprego. Por um tempo, ela trabalhou como analista, mas a empresa infelizmente teve que despedi-la devido uma crise.

Restou a ela procurar outras alternativas e ser a atendente do Laser Tag Camp foi o que restou. Claro, não era um trabalho ruim, tinha lá suas vantagens, mas não era exatamente isso que Joan via como trabalho ideal, no entanto, ela estava grata por poder trabalhar.

Depois da checagem do campo, ligou os dispositivos eletrônicos que, durante os jogos, significavam armadilhas. Assim, tudo estava pronto para ela receber novos clientes ou antigos, que costumavam ser bem assíduos, clientes assim podiam ser encontrados na família May.

Um dia, Rory teve a ideia de levar o marido e o filho ali para jogarem juntos e os três descobriram um novo passatempo juntos. Era divertido ver como Jimmy podia ser lento, mas bom estrategista, sabendo se esconder e usar a fraqueza dos seus inimigos.

Rory atacava com tudo que tinha, não ligando de ser atingida, levando tudo na brincadeira. Porém o filho deles, Isaac, era o verdadeiro competidor, querendo vencer e sempre quebrar seus próprios recordes, mas ele sabia lidar com suas derrotas.

Era por clientes assim que Joan sentia que seu trabalho tinha algum significado importante, trazia alegria às pessoas. Então, não era mais nada além disso que ela esperava encontrar ali, só observar a diversão de outras pessoas e pagar suas contas.

Isso até Isaac trazer seu tio ali, num dia que ela nem estava esperando por isso. Não que ela estivesse realmente esperando esse fato específico acontecer, mas o que parecia ser simples acabou sendo surpreendente para ela.

Isaac era sempre alegre e divertido, disposto a puxar papo com Jo, especialmente para reanimar os ânimos dela quando era necessário, e ela realmente era afeiçoada ao garoto. Quando viu o homem que o acompanhava, reagiu por dentro da forma mais estranha possível, se segurando para não expressar o que sentia no exterior.

Felix era tinha sido simpático, atencioso, preocupado em se apresentar, e isso acabou chamando a atenção de Jo. Ele tinha um olhar brilhante, uma voz melodiosa, um sorriso marcante e gentil, e juntas todas essas características pareceram bater na porta do coração de Jo, entrando sem aviso e o fazendo bater mais forte.

Quando ela finalmente deixou tio e sobrinho no provador, começou a se sentir meio tonta, confusa, como se todos os seus neurônios tentassem descobrir ao mesmo tempo e individualmente o que é que Joan estava sentindo, afinal.

Não poderia gostar de alguém assim de cara, era fantasia demais, mesmo que a mesma coisa tivesse acontecido com seu antigo namorado. Não, ela seria mais forte que isso e não iria se iludir, mas ao mesmo tempo, Felix parecia ser um cara tão legal, alguém que valeria a pena ao menos tentar se tornar amiga dele. Mas será que ele queria Jo como amiga?

No momento, Felix não concentrava seus pensamentos na atendente, mas sim, em sobreviver ao labirinto de laser tag. Isaac tinha acertado o tio várias vezes, mas Felix sabia se esconder e usar aberturas estratégicas para atirar, tinha acertado pelo menos um pé e um joelho do sobrinho.

-Ei, Zac, pode dar uma trégua pro seu tio favorito? - o mais velho arfou, buscando ar, depois de tanta correria.

-Ah que é isso, não me diz que já se rende, a gente mal começou a suar - Isaac riu, empurrando o ombro do tio de leve, aproveitando que Felix estava sentado.

-Eu tô falando sério - disse ele, mas sorrindo.

-Tá bom, acredito em você - Zac acabou se sentando ao lado dele - e aí, tá gostando?

-Sim, de verdade eu gostei, e entendi porque você gosta tanto de laser tag - comentou Felix.

-Eu não gosto de laser tag, eu amo! - corrigiu Isaac todo animado.

O menino acabou aproveitando a pausa inesperada para pegar um pouco de água para ele e o tio. A presença repentina de Isaac de volta à recepção trouxe Jo de volta à realidade, saindo dos seus devaneios, mas ele notou sua amiga distraída.

-Jo, tá tudo bem? - perguntou ele, atento.

-Hã? Tá sim, Isaac, eu tô ótima, só muito pensativa, de repente - ela disse a verdade parcialmente.

-Bom, pensar faz bem eu acho, só não pira fazendo isso - aconselhou o adolescente, o que fez Joan sorrir diante de tanta sabedoria precoce.

-Incrível como você dá ótimos conselhos sendo tão jovem - ela brincou.

-Engraçado, meu tio fez a mesma coisa... - Isaac riu por isso.

-Seu tio... - murmurou Joan, sentindo as mãos suarem e o coração saltitar outra vez.

-É, o mesmo que eu trouxe hoje - ele deu de ombros, achando que Jo estava perguntando quem era esse tio.

-Tá, claro - ela sorriu, disfarçando seu mal estar.

-Falando nele, eu deixei ele sozinho só um pouco, melhor não demorar muito - Isaac encerrou o assunto, mas percebeu sua amiga empalidecer e seus olhos claros arregalados - se cuida, Jo.

-Sim, sempre - ela saiu do transe novamente, anotou na conta dos May as garrafas d'água que Isaac tinha comprado e o viu voltar para dentro do campo.

Joan estando sozinha, pôs uma mão no rosto e respirou fundo, se sentindo frustrada. "Dá pra você não agir tão estupidamente?" pensou ela, tentando usar muito mais a razão do que uma emoção que ela sabia que era passageira. Ignorando seus chiliques, ela voltou ao trabalho, atendendo mais clientes, se despedindo de outros, incluindo Felix e Isaac.

-Foi muito legal lá - ele disse a Jo, elogiando o lugar.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado - ela tentou ser cordial, como seria com qualquer outro cliente, mas seu sorriso mais largo a entregava.

-Tchau Jo, a gente se vê outro dia - Zac se despediu.

-É, a gente se vê - Felix acenou para ela e ela sorriu sem graça.

Mesmo assim, Jo ficou feliz com a possibilidade de ver Felix outra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui descobrimos um pouco mais sobre a minha versão da Jo. Até terça!


	4. Reencontro

Felix tinha passado o resto da semana com boas lembranças das brincadeiras com Isaac no campo de laser tag. Ocasionalmente, Catherine vinha à sua cabeça, o deixando confuso e melancólico, mas logo ele se lembrava da Cath histérica que todos odiavam. É, não estava sendo fácil esquecê-la, mas Felix estava superando o término.

Outra coisa que ele estava organizando era seu tempo com a banda. Arty tinha sido um bom passatempo, mas seus amigos concordavam que não viam muito mais futuro na carreira artística. Outros tiveram sorte, mas não era esse o caso deles. Felix, com o coração tristonho, aceitou o término do seu projeto musical da faculdade, vendo que seria inútil insistir mais na banda.

Assim, lá foi ele em busca do que muitos chamavam de "emprego de verdade". Na sua juventude, na sua procura vocacional, Felix fez uma porção de cursos profissionais, o que o ajudou na sua nova busca. Seu novo emprego era como contador, calmo, apenas revisando cálculos de uma empresa, com suas contas e outros recursos necessários à vida garantidos.

Adaptar-se a novidades sempre trazia um certo desconforto, e era isso que Felix estava sentindo, ainda se acostumando à nova rotina. Ao fim de mais um dia de trabalho, tudo que ele precisava era de um pouco de descanso. Foi muito fácil ele cochilar no sofá do seu apartamento, sem preocupação nenhuma, só buscando um pouco de sossego.

Eventualmente, ele acordou, cheio de fome e inquietação. Decidiu comer um lanche qualquer na rua e, do lado do carrinho de cachorro quente, voltou a se sentir solitário outra vez.

"Bom, ela nunca gostou de cachorro quente mesmo" pensou Felix, superando Catherine outra vez.

Assim que ele terminou de comer, teve uma ideia, algo que tinha o animado a semana toda, jogar laser tag. Sem hesitar, Felix dirigiu até o shopping, indo direto até Laser Tag Camp. Jo, como ele a reconheceu, estava fielmente no seu posto. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo, mas logo depois fechou os lábios rapidamente. Felix se perguntou o que é tinha dado errado para ela agir assim.

-Oi, Jo, tá tudo bem? - ele perguntou com sobrancelhas franzidas de preocupação.

-Ah sim, Felix, tudo tranquilo, e você? - ela conseguiu se controlar bem.

-Eu tô bem, mais ou menos, mais bem que mal, mas um pouco incomodado com umas coisas - ele foi dizendo - enfim, eu acho que tô te incomodando com essa conversa.

-Não, de maneira nenhuma, tá tudo bem, se quiser conversar, se confia em mim pra falar o que quiser, fique à vontade - Jo foi cordial.

-Só se você realmente quiser me ouvir, talvez você me ache um bebê chorão como o meu irmão me chama - Felix riu do próprio humor.

-Prometo não fazer isso, você não me parece nada disso, quer dizer, não que eu fique reparando - Jo logo se justificou.

-Tá legal, então - ele sorriu, decidindo falar mais - acho que eu tô meio perdido porque eu acabei de terminar com a minha namorada, faz mais ou menos uma semana e, ficamos juntos por muito tempo e pra ser sincero, achei que seria bem mais fácil.

-Não, nunca é, sei bem como é isso - ela sorriu em solidariedade - eu terminei faz 3 anos, quer dizer, Ralph terminou comigo, ele se mudou de cidade, mas eu também sabia que ele não gostava mais de mim do mesmo jeito.

-Uau, isso deve ter sido duro pra você, sinto muito - Felix se comoveu.

-É, mas pelo menos teve uma coisa boa nisso, eu aprendi a não me deixar iludir tão fácil - acrescentou Jo.

-Hum, tá aí meu problema - ele apontou um indicador para enfatizar - eu me deixei levar pela Cath, só que a verdade é que ela nunca me amou pelo que eu era e só pelo meu eu idealizado.

-Eu idealizado? Você chegou a mentir pra ela pra parecer... Sei lá, mais atraente de alguma forma, quer dizer, tipo nas comédias românticas? - Jo tentou explicar, mas Felix a olhou esquisito - tá, me expressei mal.

-Não, não... - ele vacilou, rindo logo em seguida - desculpa se eu te ofendi rindo, mas é uma boa teoria, é que eu e ela nos conhecemos porque eu tocava numa banda, eu era baterista, foi daí que surgiu o interesse dela por mim.

-Ah isso explica muita coisa, sobre o porquê não deu certo - a atendente entendeu - ela não tinha as motivações certas sobre você.

-É verdade e eu demorei pra perceber e agora tô aqui falando com você dessas coisas, desculpa de novo por te incomodar - ele pôs uma mão no rosto, sem graça.

-Não, tá tudo bem, é bom falar o que sente - ela deu um sorriso tímido.

-Bom, você parece que superou seu término, tem alguma dica? - ele pediu de coração.

-Ah eu acho que é só o bom e velho "seguir em frente", pensar que términos são a melhor coisa para as duas pessoas como indivíduos, é o que eu penso - Jo aconselhou.

-Isso foi muito inteligente, Jo, obrigado por sua paciência - ele sorriu - a propósito, foi muito legal conversar com você, se não se importa, poderíamos fazer isso mais vezes, só se eu não te atrapalhar.

-Bom, eu acho que essa conversa no meu horário de trabalho pega mal pra mim, mas sei lá, você pode... - Jo não tinha coragem de completar.

-Te ligar? Não seria muito ousado da minha parte? - Felix estava preocupado de verdade com isso.

-Eu acho que depois dessa conversa, não tem problema - Jo sorriu, tentando não mostrar as mãos trêmulas e suando.

Suas pupilas dilataram um pouco quando ele sorriu e tirou o celular do bolso. Joan sabia exatamente o que aquilo significava. Ainda sem acreditar, ditou seu número enquanto o lindo tio de Isaac o anotava, ela mal podia acreditar na própria sorte.

-Eu posso te ligar no fim de semana? - perguntou ele, a trazendo de volta à realidade.

-Sábado à noite e domingo o dia todo, é quando não estou trabalhando - Joan esclareceu.

-Tá legal, agora eu vou ser sério e te deixar trabalhar - sorriu ele outra vez - tem alguma vaga pra mim agora?

-Tem sim - Jo respondeu prontamente.

-Eu vou lá então e obrigado de novo pela conversa - ele disse e entrou no campo de laser tag.

-Foi um prazer, divirta-se - ela desejou.

Jo o observou se afastar, dando um sorriso de orelha a orelha, se considerando amiga da sua mais nova paixão, tentando não se iludir. Mas com as experiências de Felix, talvez não fosse esse o caso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aqui temos o nosso casal se aproximando! Bom, espero vocês terça que vem, tchau!


	5. Revelação

Quando o sábado chegou, havia uma outra coisa que não saía da cabeça de Felix. Talvez fosse um pouco de remorso ou culpa, mas com certeza, ele queria recompensar Jo por ter sido tão atenciosa e querer ouvir suas lamúrias sem reclamar.

Foi então que ele não hesitou em ligar para ela, se lembrando que ela não se incomodaria. Jo, por sua vez, aproveitava o tempo que tinha para arrumar seu apartamento. Não que ela tivesse mania de limpeza ou algo do tipo, mas geralmente, ela mal tinha tempo de arrumar as coisas na semana. Quando seu celular tocou, ela estranhou o número desconhecido procurar por ela no fim de semana, mas mesmo assim atendeu.

-Alô? - Jo ficou curiosa.

-Oi, Jo? Sou eu, Felix - ele respondeu.

-Ah claro, Felix! - ela sorriu de alívio, percebendo que era bem provável que fosse ele.

-Então, eu queria falar com você, você disse que eu poderia ligar hoje - ele se explicou.

-Foi sim, no que posso ajudar? - ela assentiu.

-Na verdade, eu queria te ajudar, de alguma forma, na verdade - ele riu um tanto sem graça, se achando bobo - posso ser sincero com você?

-Já disse que sim - ela falou de modo divertido, lembrando da primeira vez que os dois conversaram - vá em frente.

-Eu me senti meio culpado por abusar da sua boa vontade, então, se tiver algum problema, alguma coisa que queira me contar e eu possa te ajudar, é isso que eu gostaria de fazer - Felix contou.

-Ah tudo bem, eu te entendo, é muito gentil da sua parte - Jo mal podia acreditar na generosidade dele - bom, acho que não tem nada de mais que eu queira dizer, não sei, talvez uma confissão medonha que eu acho que você não iria gostar muito.

-Sério? Desculpa, Jo, mas agora eu fiquei muito curioso, será que poderia me contar mesmo assim? - ele instigou.

-Tá legal... - ela suspirou, mas riu logo em seguida - eu não gosto tanto assim do Laser Tag.

-Uau! Que revelação bombástica - Felix tentou soar dramático, mas também não conseguiu deixar de rir - mas por que exatamente?

-Bom, eu gostaria de ter um emprego melhor, pra ser sincera, embora eu goste muito dos clientes... - ela mordeu o lábio, com medo de se entregar demais - tipo o Isaac, seu sobrinho é um ótimo garoto!

-Sim, te entendo - Felix compreendeu - sabe que eu quebrei muito a cara antes de conseguir decidir o que queria ser quando crescer, só ficou ainda pior quando eu cresci, mas eu me encontrei.

-Ah é? Você trabalha no que agora? - Jo teve que perguntar.

-Sou um simples gerente, contador, pra ser mais preciso - ele respondeu.

-Bem, é parecido com o que eu fazia antes de trabalhar no Laser Tag - Jo contou - eu era analista.

-Sério? E do que mais você entende? - ele começou a gostar da conversa um pouco mais.

-De computadores no geral, de cozinhar, de quebra-cabeças, poucas coisas, na verdade, nada de especial - ela foi sincera.

-Espera, entender de computadores é algo especial, poucos conseguem entender tecnologia - ponderou Felix.

-Tá dizendo que é o seu caso? - Jo arriscou.

-Não, não exatamente, não entendo de tudo, mas gosto de tecnologia - disse Felix.

Conversaram um pouco mais, Jo tirou dúvidas dele sobre computadores e seus avanços, chegou a contar novidades que ele não conhecia, até chegarem ao fim da conversa, quando já estava tarde e Felix desejou boa noite. Jo desejou o mesmo, e foi dormir ainda mais encantada com o tio de Isaac.

Ele voltou ao Laser Tag outras vezes, sozinho, com Isaac, e até mesmo com seu cunhado e seus irmãos. Quanto a Jo, ela aceitou alguns passeios com Felix depois do trabalho, andavam juntos, tomavam café, e até almoçaram juntos uma vez no apartamento de Jo. O tempero dela tinha agradado muito o seu amigo.

Assim, conforme a proximidade deles ia se estreitando, os sentimentos de Jo foram ficando cada vez mais profundos. Chegou a um ponto que era impossível ela olhar para Felix sem que seu olhar a denunciasse, sem que ela mostrasse uma afeição nítida por suas atitudes, por toda vez que segurava a mão dele nas suas por mais tempo que o necessário, por cada beijo na bochecha, por cada sorriso toda vez que ele fazia uma gracinha.

Foi então que ela foi ficando receosa da amizade deles, foi recusando os convites dele para sair aos poucos, dizendo que precisava ficar um pouco sozinha. Felix logo se preocupou e não se deu por satisfeito com essas desculpas, com cuidado, decidiu descobrir o que estava acontecendo com sua querida amiga.

-Jo, eu não vou embora enquanto não me disser o que tá acontecendo, você não tá no seu normal já faz um tempo - ele parou na porta do apartamento dela com essa declaração.

-Eu sei, eu... Não sei como te contar - Jo estava claramente triste e chateada, ela se culpava, não achava certo esconder esse segredo de Felix, o problema era que ela temia que a reação dele estragaria a amizade deles.

-Me contar o que? Nós sempre conversamos abertamente um com o outro, por que dessa vez é diferente? - ele questionou.

Ela suspirou, gesticulando para que ele entrasse e se sentasse. Felix entendeu e fez assim.

-Não fica com raiva de mim, por favor, eu só vou te contar a verdade - disse ela, segurando-se para não desabar.

-Joan, eu nunca poderia ficar com raiva de você - ele soou desesperado.

Ela estendeu a mão aberta pra ele, sinalizando que parasse e escutasse. Ele ficou parado e perplexo.

-Eu gosto de você, Felix, gosto de verdade - ela cruzou os braços, apertando as mãos em torno de si - desde que eu te vi chegando com o Isaac aquele dia, eu senti alguma coisa diferente, e depois que a gente se tornou amigo, eu tinha certeza que estava apaixonada por você... E ainda estou. Você não precisa fazer nada, sério, você não é obrigado a nada...

-Eu... - Felix estava assustado, esperando por tudo menos isso - eu preciso de um tempo... Pra entender tudo isso e decidir alguma coisa... Se é que eu tenho que decidir.

Joan queria falar que não, que não tinha problema se ele não gostasse dela da mesma forma, mas não conseguiu, só assentiu.

-Eu ligo pra você, prometo - ele disse antes de sair.

Ficar na expectativa tinha acabado com as emoções de Joan e ela chorou pelo resto na noite, escolhendo apenas esperar na manhã seguinte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, um pouco de drama para não perder o costume. O que o Felix vai fazer? Vamos ver no próximo capítulo.


	6. Decisões a pensar

Assim que Felix deixou o apartamento de Jo e voltou para casa, sua mente não deixava de pensar no que ela tinha dito. Como ele não tinha notado antes os sentimentos dela? Talvez porque a pobre coitada tinha medo da reação dele. Felix se sentiu mal só de imaginar como Jo estava se sentindo, se ver obrigada a esconder seus próprios sentimentos por causa do seu medo.

Mas esses eram os sentimentos dela, por mais que fossem o mais importante na questão toda, isso levava Felix a considerar seus próprios sentimentos. Ele gostava de Jo? Sim, com certeza, ela era doce, gentil, um amor de pessoa, inteligente e corajosa, mas mesmo com tudo isso, eles eram só amigos.

Felix deitou-se em sua cama ao chegar em casa, fechou os olhos, se concentrando, respirando fundo, não sabendo o que fazer, tentando olhar dentro de si mesmo por respostas. Mais uma vez, Catherine veio assombrar seus pensamentos, mas não de um jeito ruim, apenas como uma experiência, algo sólido a se comparar com o que era se apaixonar.

Catherine tinha seduzido Felix, ele sabia disso agora, ele gostava dela como era, mas tinha notado que o temperamento deles era muito diferente para que conseguissem construir uma vida estável juntos. Mas Jo...

Joan Tate tinha se tornado um motivo de alegria para Felix, era quem ele amava ver depois de um dia difícil de trabalho, que sempre ria das piadas dele e quem, além dos seus outros amigos e família, estava constantemente nas preocupações de Felix. Ele queria o bem estar dela, queria ajudar em todos os sentidos possíveis, mas isso era motivado por algo a mais do que amizade, algo que nem mesmo o relacionamento dele com Catherine tinha. Talvez, não talvez, certamente, isso era amor, Felix gostava de Joan como ela realmente ela, sem fingimentos ou máscaras.

Era muita informação para um cérebro ou coração conseguir conciliar num prazo tão curto de tempo. Felix deixou que a semana passasse, sem conseguir ligar para Jo outra vez. Tinha certeza que a amava, mas ainda tinha medo, temia reviver um namoro horrível outra vez.

Ele usou mais uma semana para pensar e considerar, tentar imaginar como seria o relacionamento entre ele e Jo se eles namorassem. Estava certo que a cumplicidade deles continuaria intacta e talvez, se fortaleceria ainda mais. Foi quando ele pensou que nada na vida era certo e, que mesmo à essa altura da vida, alguns riscos tinham 50% de chance de levarem para algo bom, talvez Felix fosse o bloqueio para a própria felicidade.

Ele finalmente se levantou, indo até o apartamento de Joan no início de uma tarde de domingo. A pobre moça ficou abalada ao vê-lo, quase cedendo totalmente à raiva por Felix não ter dado mais notícias, mas não conseguia ficar brava por mais que tentasse, na realidade, estava aliviada.

-Oi - ela disse baixinho.

-Oi, eu espero não estar incomodando - ele disse com cuidado.

-Não, não está, só não estava esperando por visita - ela falou, deixando-o entrar.

-Eu vim conversar - ele explicou sua presença, Jo esperou que ele continuasse - me desculpe por ter demorado pra ligar, foi mau da minha parte, mas eu precisava de um tempo para pensar.

-Eu sei, você disse isso - ela respondeu mais por obrigação do que por vontade, à essa altura, esperava só uma resposta negativa.

-Pois é, eu precisei pensar muito pra decidir alguma coisa e vou ser sincero com você - Felix continuou - eu parei pra pensar e eu gosto de você, Jo, gosto mesmo, do mesmo jeito que você gosta de mim - A expressão dela se transformou num sorriso esperançoso - meu problema é que eu estava com medo, com medo de...

-Eu sei, de ter um namoro ruim de novo - ela completou - eu sei como é, nós conversamos sobre isso aquela vez... Mas sinceramente Felix, se está disposto a tentar, eu também estou, e prometo me esforçar pra fazer dar certo.

-Eu quero, eu quero muito, então, Jo, eu também te amo e quero muito que você seja minha namorada - Felix disse solenemente, olhando nos olhos dela.

-Um hum... - ela assentiu.

Sendo tomada por um impulso de felicidade, acabou beijando Felix de uma vez, o que o surpreendeu. Quando se separaram, ele a encarava atônito, assustado, corando.

-Me perdoa, me perdoa, eu só... - Jo se preocupou com a reação dele.

-Não tem como eu perdoar a minha namorada por me beijar - ele respondeu divertido.

Ela riu aliviada, e dessa vez, Felix a beijou, sentindo que sua vida estava tomando a direção certa. Ele passou o dia ali, almoçaram juntos, foram ao cinema mais tarde e à noite, jantaram fora. Para Joan, era como viver um verdadeiro conto de fadas.

Por Felix ficar fora o dia todo, seus amigos acabaram notando sua ausência. Jimmy tinha mandado mensagens, Isaac tinha o marcado nas redes sociais possíveis, e Robert, depois de não ter respostas nas suas mensagens, decidiu ligar. Só então Felix voltou sua atenção para o celular, pela primeira vez, durante o dia todo.

-Oi, Rob, que foi? Tudo bem? - perguntou ele.

-Eu tô bem, mas e você? Tô tentando entrar em contato com você faz um tempo e nada, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Robert devolveu a pergunta. 

-Ah nada demais, só estou passando o dia com a minha namorada - Felix disse casualmente, mas esperava uma grande comoção do seu amigo.

-O que?! Quem é ela e quando se conheceram? Me diz que não é a Cath! - exigiu Deacon do outro lado da linha.

Felix revirou os olhos e pôs o celular de lado por um instante.

-Espero que não se importe, mas é o Robert, um amigo meu, Jo, ele não acredita que eu estou namorando, então, fala um oi pra ele, por favor - ele pediu sussurrando.

-Tá bom - ela riu e concordou - oi, Robert, é a Joan, a namorada do Felix, pode me chamar de Jo, se quiser.

-Oi, que bom falar com você, desculpa por atrapalhar, não tinha ideia que estavam passando um dia romântico - Robert pediu desculpas.

-Tá tudo bem, foi meio imprevisto - ela aceitou a intromissão.

-Bom, eu liguei pra convidar o Felix pra ir com a gente até o litoral no próximo fim de semana, a gente sempre fez isso, mas você também é nossa convidada especial, Jo - Rob explicou.

-Claro, vai ser um prazer, eu vou sim - Joan aceitou o convite.

-Certo, então, tchau pra vocês - ele se despediu e desligou.

-Ah esses meus amigos! Espero que não ache tão estranho ou obrigação ir com a gente - Felix fez questão de esclarecer.

-Não, não, imagina, eu acho que foi um ótimo convite inesperado - Jo sorriu, assegurando isso.

Felix sorriu de volta, tão contente por ter Jo na sua vida, pela oportunidade de construírem algo novo juntos, deixando as decepções do passado para trás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais um casal unido e feliz!


	7. Finalmente

Eventualmente, a notícia de que Joan era a namorada de Felix agora foi se espalhando. Parabéns muito enérgicos e surpresos vieram de Rory e Jimmy. Era incrível pensar que os dois tinham se conhecido meio por acaso, mais ao crédito de Isaac do que qualquer outra coisa e o sobrinho estava feliz por ver seu tio tão bem com alguém que o garoto considerava sua querida amiga.

Os Smith-Deacon conheceram Jo no passeio que Robert a convidou. Ela estava ansiosa para conhecer o outro melhor amigo de Felix e a família dele. Então, no fim de semana combinado, lá estava o mais novo casal à porta da casa de Rob, Eliza e Georgia.

-Oi, entrem por favor - Eliza foi quem os recebeu - é sempre bom te ver Felix e você deve ser a Jo, eu sou Eliza, alguns me chamam de Liz também, esposa do Rob.

-É muito bom te conhecer e eu te agradeço pelo convite também - Jo sorriu, grata por ser recebida tão bem.

-Tio Felix, e aí? - Georgia veio lhe dar um abraço rápido e aproveitou para abraçar Jo também, o que a surpreendeu positivamente - oi, eu sou a Gia.

-Ou Georgia, para os novatos - brincou Felix - a garotinha que cresceu rápido demais.

-Qual é, tio! Não me vem com esse papo, todo mundo fala isso - a jovem rebateu, divertida.

-Talvez seja porque é um papo de velho - palpitou Felix, dando de ombros.

Depois de aprontar tudo no carro, Robert finalmente apareceu.

-Oi, Jo, não é? Eu sou o Rob - ele se apresentou para a moça.

-Na verdade, Jo, chamamos ele de Bobby ou Deaky - Felix acrescentou.

-Tá, vamos deixar os apelidos pra lá e irmos logo - o anfitrião apressou a todos gentilmente.

Todos se acomodaram no carro dos Deacon, Gia abriu seu espaço do meio para que Joan e Felix sentassem lado a lado. A viagem durou um pouco mais de uma hora e meia, até chegarem ao lugar que Georgia e os pais mais gostavam.

Era uma praia linda e calma, outras famílias e grupos de amigos ocupavam o local também. Jo hesitou entrar na água; por um tempo, ela se contentou em conversar com Eliza, descobrindo mais sobre a amizade de Robert e Felix, como os pais deles eram amigos próximos. Ela viu os dois na água, nadando e brincando com Gia, apostando corridas. Foi então que Felix olhou para a namorada de maneira sugestiva, ela entrou um pouco em pânico.

-A água está ótima, mas vai ficar melhor ainda se você entrar - ele sugeriu.

-Acho muito egoísta da sua parte me tirar do meu cantinho de paz e sossego - replicou ela em tom de brincadeira, o olhando por cima dos óculos escuros.

-Qual é, Jo! Quem vem na praia pra só ficar na areia e não entrar no mar? - Felix rebateu.

-Desculpa, mas tem dias que eu não nado - Liz se manifestou para defender sua nova amiga.

-Tá vendo? - Apontou Jo - eu também não sei nadar...

-Não tem problema, meu amor, eu posso te ensinar - ele se ofereceu, com um sorriso irresistível.

-Sério? Ah então tá, Felix, vamos ver o que você pode fazer - Jo achou melhor levantar do que ficar esperando ele começar a insistir demais, como ela sabia que ele faria.

Entraram no mar juntos, ele a instruiu, a ensinando a bater os braços e pés e prender a respiração, por um instante ela ficou parada na frente dele, se segurando em seus braços por eles estarem mais ao fundo. Os cabelos molhados e pingando sob a luz do sol os deixavam mais bonitos aos olhos um do outro. Era um momento perfeito para um beijo e foi o que aconteceu.

Assim, os meses foram se passando, Jo e Felix estavam sempre próximos nos seus momentos de folga, saíam juntos, mas também com os amigos. Felix conheceu algumas amigas de Jo e a sua família, e depois de tantas experiências juntos, algumas bem felizes e outras bem tristes, como quando eles brigaram uma vez ou outra, mas mesmo assim se entenderam no final, ele decidiu que estava na hora de pedi-la em casamento.

Mais ninguém seria em sua vida o que Joan vinha sendo e que sempre seria. Ele contou suas intenções aos pais, aos irmãos, aos amigos. Mais uma vez, ficaram todos chocados ao verem que finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, Felix Luther Taylor iria desencalhar e se casar.

Por muito tempo, ele pensou num jeito especial de fazer o pedido, até que algo simples passou pela sua cabeça, era algo muito fácil de se fazer, mas no lugar que iria fazer, com certeza era inusitado, o que ele esperava que surpreendesse e emocionasse Jo.

Tudo começou com um anel, um violão e um convite, Felix chamou a namorada apenas para comer um cachorro quente, coisa que Jo adorava. Ela ia começando a dar uns passos para longe do food truck quando Felix percebeu que aquele seria o momento certo.

-Espera só um pouquinho, eu tenho que resolver uma coisa - ele disse com certa urgência, o que a assustou.

-O que foi? Felix, o que tá acontecendo? - Jo o observou falar com o dono do food truck e de repente seu namorado tinha surgido com um violão nas mãos - tá bem... Isso... O que é isso, afinal?

Ele começou a cantar uma música em que tinha trabalhado com seu pai, "Woman (You're so Beautiful)". A canção era originalmente inspirada por Dominique, pelo relacionamento de Roger com a esposa, e no fundo, quando Felix gravou essa música, esperava encontrar um amor como o de seus pais, era por isso que a canção combinava tanto com o momento.

Jo prestou atenção no pequeno show, a voz de Felix era melodiosa e bonita, mas ela se assustou quando ele mudou o refrão, acrescentando "Quer se casar comigo?". Sem palavras, Jo começou a chorar de alegria, esperando que ele terminasse.

-Esses dois anos tem sido os melhores da minha vida porque você está nele, então Jo, eu quero deixar os seus dias tão maravilhosos como você tem feito os meus, então, sem mais delongas... - ele tirou o anel de dentro do casaco e ofereceu a ela - quer se casar comigo, Joan Tate?

-Sim, eu quero - ela assentiu, dando um grande abraço nele.

Com todo cuidado, Felix colocou o anel no dedo dela.

-Eu te amo, Jo... - ele sorriu, aliviado por ela ter aceitado.

-Eu também te amo - ela segurou o rosto dele nas duas mãos e o beijou.

Comemoraram mais um pouco ali no meio da rua, as pessoas não entendiam sua empolgação, mas somente os dois precisavam saber do motivo pelo qual estavam tão felizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E mais um pedido de casamento. Bom, a música que o Felix canta realmente existe, procurem para ouvir. Obrigada por lerem e até terça, onde vamos ver o final dessa mini história, até lá!


	8. A nova sra. Taylor

Durante muito tempo, Felix relutou em apresentar Jo aos seus pais e todo esse receio partia de dois principais motivos. O primeiro era o quanto eles podiam ser bem exigentes e pressionadores, querendo fazer mil perguntas para Jo e perguntar logo de cara se ela se casaria com Felix, já que todos ao redor dele o achavam velho demais para continuar solteiro. Era por isso que algumas vezes ela perguntava ao namorado sobre conhecer seus pais e era justamente isso que ele respondia. Jo achou melhor não tocar mais no assunto, e respeitar os sentimentos dele quanto a esse assunto delicado.

O segundo motivo era claramente o pai de Felix ser ninguém mais ninguém menos que Roger Taylor, o baterista da banda Queen. Quanto a esse assunto, ele descobriu que Jo conhecia o Queen num nível básico por acaso, quase como todas as outras pessoas, ouvindo uma música popular deles na rua e os apontando como Queen e Freddie Mercury, o mesmo aconteceu com Jo e Felix achou melhor deixar esse assunto para mais tarde.

Agora, os dois motivos confrontavam suas ações, tudo tinha mudado desde que ele e Jo se tornaram noivos e a primeira decisão que Felix achou necessária ser tomada foi apresentar a noiva a seus pais.

Ele achou melhor avisá-la primeiro, e ela ficou muito feliz com a notícia, finalmente Jo poderia conhecer seus sogros, de forma que Felix estivesse super confortável com isso. Já os pais dele reagiram da forma que ele esperava. Claro que Dominique estava mais calma, mas extremamente feliz pelo filho tomar essa atitude. Roger foi mais animado e espontâneo como sempre.

-Ah nós finalmente vamos conhecer a famosa Jo! É isso ai, filho! - respondeu ele ao telefone.

Felix apenas fez uma careta e balançou a cabeça ao se despedir do pai.

Dominique fez questão de convidar Jo para jantar na casa deles e a moça aceitou o convite feito através de Felix, mesmo se sentindo muito nervosa. Eles estavam pontualmente em frente a casa dos Taylor, o que fez Jo ficar atenta e curiosa, tentando deduzir o que podia da casa e da família.

-Tá aí uma coisa que você não me contou, seus pais são ricos - ela disse em um tom levemente impressionado.

-É, não ricos, mas... - ele engoliu em seco - quem sabe o meu pai não te esclarece mais coisas sobre isso.

-Tá fazendo mistério de novo - Jo disse meio como uma reclamação, o que fez Felix dar um sorriso sem graça.

Ele disfarçou isso abrindo logo a porta, entrando na casa junto com Jo e encontrando com Dominique logo em seguida.

-Oi, meu amor - ela disse ao filho primeiramente - seja bem vinda, Jo, eu sou Dominique, mãe do Felix.

-Prazer em conhecê-la sra. Taylor - Jo achou a futura sogra um amor de pessoa logo de cara.

-Ela chegou, que ótimo! - Roger apareceu logo em seguida - que bom finalmente te conhecer, srta. Tate.

-Igualmente sr. Taylor - Jo acabou gostando do jeito de Roger também.

-Oi, pai, também estou aqui, como vai? - Felix foi sarcástico, o que o fez ganhar um tapinha brincalhão do pai.

-Não liga pra eles, Jo, são sempre assim - Dominique avisou e ela acabou compreendendo.

Os Taylor deixaram que Jo falasse bastante, contasse sobre sua vida, sobre o que ela gostava, seu relacionamento com Felix e como tinham se conhecido e tudo mais, até que ela quis perguntar como Felix tinha aprendido a tocar instrumentos e o assunto acabou caindo na velha profissão de Roger. O sogro de Jo contou a ela o que fazia da vida e como era um artista famoso, no que ela se assustou um pouco.

-Espera aí, você é Roger Taylor, do Queen? Isso é muito legal - Jo mostrou sua reação positiva - pena eu não ser uma fã tão assídua, mas gosto do trabalho de vocês, de verdade.

-Não está nem um pouquinho incomodada com isso? - Felix precisava perguntar - eu achei que ia reagir mal... tipo, nos achar uns metidos ou...

-Não, Felix, conheço bem você e não é nenhum metidinho filhinho de papai - ela tocou o braço dele o fazendo olhar para ela - você é bem normal pro meu gosto e isso é ótimo.

Ele sorriu aliviado e passado esse episódio, puderam continuar planejando seu casamento. O tempo entre os preparativos passou mais rápido do que os noivos esperaram, mas tudo tinha se encaixado no devido lugar e num belo domingo em que o sol da manhã estava iluminando um clube em Surray, que estava arrumado para a ocasião especial, eles se casariam ali.

Um grande corredor levava até a capela do lugar, grande o suficiente para um número considerável de convidados, esperando a passagem da noiva por ali. Mesmo diante daquilo tudo e de tantos amigos e familiares espectadores, nada distraiu Felix e Jo do mais importante, vivenciarem o momento entre apenas os dois. A noiva, por sinal, encarou tudo com muita coragem, sorrindo de gratidão para cada um que estava presente ali, mas ainda assim, se sentindo ansiosa até chegar perto de Felix.

O noivo custava a acreditar que aquele dia realmente tinha chegado. Por mais que tantas pessoas brincassem sobre sua vida amorosa, ele também lamentava ter dificuldades em encontrar um amor verdadeiro, mas tudo deu certo no final, ele não tinha perdido a esperança e sua fé valeu a pena, o levando até Joan, quando ele decidiu aceitar o convite de Isaac e sair para jogar Laser Tag.

Um pequeno coro marcou a entrada de Jo, Felix fixou os olhos nela assim que ela passou pela porta da capela, se segurando para não correr até lá e buscá-la logo. Era como se Jimmy e Rob tivessem adivinhado seus pensamentos, segurando-o pelo ombro antes que ele fizesse isso, os dois padrinhos de Felix sabiam bem o que seu amigo estava passando, e entendiam toda sua emoção.

Quando Jo finalmente chegou ao altar, Felix segurou firme a mão dela e eles se voltaram para o ministro. Houve um pequeno discurso, resumindo a história de amor dos noivos e só então veio a pergunta mais importante, que tanto Jo como Felix estavam ávidos para responder.

-Você, Joan Tate, aceita receber Felix Luther Taylor como seu marido, para amar e respeitar e compartilhar sua vida até o fim dela?

-Sim - ela sorriu e olhou para Felix.

-Você, Felix Luther Taylor, aceita receber Joan Tate como sua esposa, para amar e respeitar e compartilhar sua vida até o fim dela?

-Sim, com toda certeza - ele retribuiu o sorriso de Jo ao sorrir de volta para ela.

-Assim, oficialmente, perante Deus e todos que estão aqui, estão casados, e por favor, pode beijar a noiva - encerrou o ministro e o casal compartilhou um longo beijo apaixonado.

Felix segurou a cintura de Jo e ela jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, era um momento perfeito, comemorando a união que acabaram de selar. Eles passaram pelo mesmo corredor que entraram para a capela outra vez, dessa vez, de braços entrelaçados, ainda se sentindo nas nuvens, cobertos por pétalas de flores que os convidados jogavam..

-Eu estou muito feliz por sua causa - disse Felix à esposa - obrigado sra. Taylor.

-Eu que agradeço sr. Taylor por me tornar sra. Taylor - Jo riu por sua piada, que era bem verdadeira.

Era maravilhosa a sensação de estarem casados com a pessoa certa, alguém que, apesar de tudo, encontraram no seu caminho, tornando sua vida bem melhor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assim chegamos ao fim de mais essa história. Eu gostei muito de escrevê-la e desenvolver os personagens. Vou continuar escrevendo "A Peça que Faltava" e "E a vida que segue", não deixem de acompanhar e até a próxima!

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de qualquer coisa, tudo bem com vocês? Bom, aqui está mais uma história curta e inesperada. Inesperada porque eu estava quase me esquecendo de escrevê-la, aí me lembrei, espera, ainda tem a história da Jo e do Felix pra contar, então aqui estamos nós, espero que vocês gostem e nos vemos terça que vem, vai ser o dia da semana em que vou atualizá-la. É isso e até mais!


End file.
